If Spartan Six Lived
by Proud Saiyan
Summary: This is what would happen if spartan six didn't die on reach
1. Chapter 1

If Spartan six lived

By shaddi ghumri

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to halo or any other games in the series. I also do not represent Bungie or Halo.

Spartan Six: Please comment. I need feedback and will not update till I get 5 reviews.

Reach: 20:00 August, 30, 2552

Reach has begun to fall.

So here I was, alone, surrounded by elites, backed against a rock as they surrounded me. The pillar of autumn had just taken off. "Too late to change my mind" I thought to myself," looks like my only hope is to try to fend them off as long as I can.". Just as I finished that thought, an elite with an energy sword charged at me. I front flipped over him and shot him in the head with my DMR.

I picked up his energy sword and stabbed another elite as it snuck up on me. Then I flung his body into a line of five elites, knocking them off a cliff. It was then I spotted a sabre up at the docking station where the pillar of autumn had been. But it was blocked by a large group of elites. "looks like I'll have to fight my way to that sabre." I thought to myself. I picked up another energy sword off the ground and stabbed two oncoming elites. Then I pulled out my assault rifle and began to mow down the elites.


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry It took so long to make this chapter. I just lost the inspiration to write for a bit.

As I made my way to the hangar, two shielded jackals rushed me. I killed one with a quick blast from my AR. I quickly snapped the other ones neck and took both they're shields. Using the shields to deflect shots I managed to make my way into the hangar. My troubles weren't over yet, though. Through the skylight I could see fife phantoms overhead.

Before I entered the sabre, I loaded It up with all the weapons I could find. I got 2 Shiva missiles, a target locator, a rocket launcher, a atomic bomb, a few land mines and a mounted machine gun. I also used the ships computer to connect to the orbital super MAC guns that circle reach. Just as he connected to the system, a plasma torpedo impacted against the hangar. I quickly moved the MAC gun to take the phantom .

I quickly started up the main thrusters and began the countdown. As i began to take off, a elite ran in with a plasma pistol and shot the right thruster. It was still able to fly but took considerable damage. As i warmed up the thrusters he quickly dropped a frag grenade out next to the elite. Just as i left the hangar he saw the explosion and heard the yell of the elite as he died. I smiled to myself. As the orbital guns took out the nearby phantoms, I made my way to space.

You know how just when you're about to give up a solution comes? Well, right as I was about to call it quits, I see a sparkling white ship with a big logo on it that looked like a circle made of triangles. In big letters next to it said: APERATURE SCIENCE. I set course to the ship. "whoever they are, they can't be worse than the covenant.".


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed on this chapter to make up for the time without me adding on to it.

As I approached the docking bay of the ship, chills ran down my spine. As I made my way into the main entrance to the ship, a computerized voice said "Welcome to the Aperture Science Space Station. We have been waiting for you. Please step through the Emancipation grid to begin the automated tour. All questions will be answered at the end of the tour."

As I stepped through the grid, my AR dissolved in thin air." The Emancipation grid dissolves any unauthorized equipment and people. Please head through the doorway ahead and pick up the item ahead." When I entered the next room I found a black weird gun on a silver pedestal. As I picked up the gun, the pedestal shrank into the floor.

"This gun allows you to place portals on certain surfaces. The left trigger shoots a blue portal, and the right trigger shoots a orange. Please continue to the next room. We need you to complete a few tests to prove that the U.N.S.C is worthy of using our turrets and portal creation equipment."

I had a bad feeling as I made my way to the door ahead. "we have prepared a few androids designed to look like aliens we've seen in this area of space." I knew what aliens they we're before they came out. Then I saw a machine place two small robots in the form of grunts and about five elites. I knew that this was going to be trouble. As I stared at them, their eyes light up red.


	4. Chapter 4

HAL REACH

"YOU'RE DOING VERY WELL! CAKE AND GRIEF COUNCILING WILL BE AVAILABLE AT THE COMPLETION OF THE STORY."

I wouldn't trust her. I heard the cake was a lie!

"Please make use of the grenades to your right. There is also a pistol for you to use. If you run out of ammo or grenades, return to the Aperture Science dispersal arm." I picked up a grenade belt with five grenades on it. As I grabbed it an elite rushed me so I dropped a portal below and put one above it, creating an infinite loop.

I then pulled my pistol out and took aim. It was a tough shot but, with a lot of skill, and a little luck, I headshot the elite and a grunt half way across the room. A group of 3 grunts gathered at the bottom, so I shot a portal at the wall behind them and threw a grenade at the portal in front of me. And sure enough, it landed right by their feet.

After the explosion I saw a box come up from the ground. "please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the 16 megawatt button and head for the exit." After I placed the box on the button, I went through the door and that's where I saw her.


	5. Canceled

Due To Negative Responses On My First Story I Have Canceled It. Nice Going Jerks


	6. reviews

Just for those of you who are wondering, its not just the comments that made me cancel If Spartan Six Lived. I canceled it because I lost the inspiration. But if you want I'm now writing game reviews.


End file.
